The Wolf And His Dog
by QueerasHpWolf
Summary: This is a Remus/Sirius Slash, If you don't like, don't read. This is my fanfic so please be gentle and first Slash. Please Read And Review.


**Hey.**

**This is my first fiction writing, so you've got to let me know how I go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; everything belongs to J.K.Rowling for being the best author in the world!**

**WARNINIG: MALE ON MALE. Slash.**

Chapter 1 – The Letter

Remus looked around the empty classroom, he didn't really know why he was here for, everyone was at lunch, but here he was waiting for Sirius, he slipped his hand inside his pocket and bought out a note that Sirius had given him early that day.

_Moony, my friend_

_I have to tell you something, please meet me in our usual empty classroom._

_Your friend _

_Padfoot_

Remus slipped the note inside his robe, while he moved down the wall of the classroom. Remus and Sirius had been secretly meeting in this classroom for the past year or so, every since discovering that both of them liked each other more then just friends, Remus combed his fingers through his hair as the classroom door open. Was Sirius here to tell Remus that they can't see each other no more because James or Peter didn't approve?

Remus stood up as Sirius shut the door.

"Well…?" asked Remus moving towards Sirius

Sirius looked up and smiled. Smiling was a good sign wasn't it?

Sirius moved forward to Remus and wrapped his arms around Remus's waist and looking up at Remus. "Nothing, I just want a quickie before Potions class."

Remus didn't know if he could be mad or relief to hear that, he released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He moved his hand slowly, up to Sirius's face and held it between his hands. "Merlin, I thought you were going to tell me that we had to stop seeing each other."

Sirius smiled as he leaned his head against Remus's chest. "No," Sirius un-tucked Remus's shirt from his shorts. "I don't know why, you tucked your shirt in, no one does."

"I do."

Sirius chuckled as Remus bought his lips to meet his. As their lips met, they were overwhelmed.

Remus pulled away as he felt Sirius un-do his shirt. "We can't do this here, at lunch time, a student or worse a Professor might walk in. of course this is an empty classroom."

Sirius pushed Remus against the wall and said as he began to un-do Remus's shirt again "You, Moony my dear, worry to much, trust me no one is going to walk in."

Remus didn't have time to reply as Sirius started to kiss him, lips departed and Remus drove his tongue into Sirius's mouth. Remus pushed Sirius's robe and un-did his shirt and threw them across the classroom as Sirius had done to his, not caring where they landed.

Remus started on Sirius's shorts, he watched as his un-did the zipper that Sirius had got a strained expression, when the shorts and the boxers had fallen to the ground, Sirius kicked them aside and Remus lowered them to ground.

"Come on, Moony." Moaned Sirius "I'm dying here."

Remus chuckled before enduring him in to long, hot and passionate kiss, he pulled away and started to trailed kisses down Sirius's naked body, Remus was soon to the small hair trail leading to Sirius's cock. Remus looked up at Sirius to see that his eyes were closed and that his hands were balled up into a fist. Remus moved his mouth so it was hovering only inches away from the head of the cock. Remus slipped his tongue out and licked Sirius's cock two times before gently blowing on it, soon as he did that Sirius's hand were in his hair.

"No…teasing." Came the tense reply as Remus smirked

Sirius felt on fire, Remus's hand began to move up and down on Sirius's shaft. By this time Remus's own cock was throbbing, wanting release every time a moan came from Sirius.

Sirius started to pant and start to moan as Remus's hand began to faster and faster each time. He never wanted to come and he never wanted Remus to end this. At this moment he wanted to shout out that Remus was his and his only and that he loved what Remus was doing to him and he didn't care what anyone thought.

He felt his balls and cock tighten "Oh, Merlin," he mumbled "Remus…uh…I'm…gon…" he came, shooting his load all over Remus's hand and part of his own chest. His vision blurred and he lay down panting while Remus licked some of Sirius's cum off his fingers.

Remus looked up at Sirius who was staring and smirking.

"What?" asked Remus innocently even though he knew what Sirius was going to do to him, Remus watched as Sirius's hand came behind his head and pulled him down and crash their lips together. Sirius's tongue was battling with Remus's as Sirius flipped them over and his hands going to un-do Remus's belt and shorts. Remus kicked off both his shorts and boxers as Sirius started to kiss his way down and his hands wrapping around Remus's cock. Remus moaned somewhere deep in his throat and Sirius smiled in the cove of Remus's neck.

As Sirius's hand pumped Remus's cock, Remus's moans came more often. "You like that?" Remus only moaned in reply and gripped Sirius's shoulder. "Sirius," moaned Remus "I need…"

"What?" asked Sirius as he pumped faster "What do you need Mooney? Tell me, you know I'll love to give it to you, only if you tell me, what is it?"

Remus moaned "In me…please…uh…please…"

Sirius smiled as wiped some pre-cum off Remus's cock and spread some the head of his cock.

"Turn around," ordered Sirius. Remus turned around so he was on his hands and knees. Sirius gave Remus no forewarning before thrusting hard and fast into Remus.

"Fuck," Remus mumbled, not excepting the pain that came, he knew Sirius wouldn't do it on purpose.

"Harder," growled Remus at Sirius as he pumped out and slammed back in making Remus moved slightly forward.

Sirius smiled and pulled his hips back and then roughly banged his hips forward, his cock slammed back into Remus's hole without giving Remus too much pain. There were little small groans and Remus's nails tried to dig into the stone floor from the pleasure. Sirius's hands were on Remus' hips, correcting his angle, and pushing in again. A loud moan elicited from Remus, making Sirius know he'd hit the right spot. Remus moaned. He could hardly keep himself held aloft as Sirius slammed into him over and over again.

Sirius reached around and wrapped his hand around Remus's hardened cock, he moved his hand to make rhyme with his thrusting. In no time, the only sound in the room was Remus's erotic moans.

"Sirius…" moaned Remus "I'm….gonna…" that was all needed to be said as Remus's cum on the stone floor and on Sirius's hand. Sirius released Remus's cock and did the same thing Remus did moments before and licked the cum. Sirius felt Remus's muscles tightening around him, he pulled thrust in Remus two more time, before coming inside Remus.

Remus tried to hold himself up as Sirius came inside but his knees and hands turned to jelly and when Sirius's forehead touch his back, he collapsed.

"Mmmm…" mumbled Sirius smiling, leaving kisses on Remus's back "that was…good."

Once Sirius pulled out of Remus, he turned around. "What's the time?"

Sirius looked at his watch and said "Ten minutes until lunch is over, why?"

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist and pulled onto his chest "Just wondering to make sure we didn't go through lunch, that's all."

Sirius chuckled as his run his fingers through Remus's hair, he looked Remus in the eye and said, "I dare say, we've got time for another one."

Remus said "I don't doubt it, but we've got to put our clothes and robes back on and go find James and Peter for our next class and by that time, the bell will ring."

Sirius groaned as he gave Remus one last kiss and went to find his clothes, Remus cleaned up all cum off them and the stone floor and clothed himself as Sirius watched with lust in his eyes. They met up with James and Peter in class. Sirius watched as James wrote something on the parchment and passed it towards both him and Remus.

_Prongs: When are you going to feel the relief to tell us about you guys and your empty classroom?_

**THE END.**


End file.
